Well did you ever?
by bad2wolf2mcgee
Summary: Colaboration between myself and 'Rachy Babes' featuring both our character Winter & Fawks, Sequal type thing, to 'What's in a name' Where did Winter go before she ended up in Rome... Jack/Ianto OC/OC
1. Well this is different

**Hello again :) well I think you lot have waited long enough to deserve a new chapter of something. So here you go. This is a joint effort with 'Rachy Babes' continuing her own story 'wonderland' and my story 'What's in a name'. This takes place just after the stone angel 'killed' winter and before Winter is sent to Rome. Please not that it is an 'M' rated story for later chapters.**

**Well this is…different**

Winter picked herself off the ground and shook her head lightly. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? And where had the forest gone, the angels, the clerics, the Doctor? She frowned examining her surroundings and suddenly smiled. Cardiff. HA! Well, of all the places to be separated from the Doctor this was possibly the best one. The angels must have been listening to the conversation, maybe she'd been caught by a merciful one, more likely it didn't have enough strength and thought it could use her for a top up. She sighed and strolled forward making her way to the water tower 20 meters away. She would have to find Martha, she'd have the doctor's number on her, one call and she'd be back in the TARDIS. Maybe she could visit Gwen while she was here, maybe… She shoved herself back behind a pillar as Ianto walked off the invisible lift. What? But he was… he was dead! She shook her head and studied him as he made his way over the plaza. He turned and waved as the SUV pulled over beside him and the window wound down, Jack motioned for him to get in and Winter's mouth fell open. When he opened the door she caught a fleeting glimpse of the passenger in the back seat…Fawks.

She span around with her back to the column in shock. Well the downside to this situation was that the Doctor couldn't get through because this was most certainly the wrong universe… But the upside, Winter watched the car drive away, the upside she liked very much.

TTT

The sewers would have been a lot easier but she didn't want to stink when she finally broke into the hub, so instead she had trekked all the way to the hole that she knew lead to the pterodactyl cave. It was slippy and the bow kept catching on rocks above her head but eventfully she managed to peer over the side into the main hub. Hmm, no one in, well that was fine with her, all she needed to make an entrance was time to think.

TTT

Fawks frowned at John as he opened the boot of the car for her. It was his fault she'd spent the whole drive shoved in the back. If he hadn't thrown the bomb into Ben's car they would have been fine. She strode into the main hub after Jack and watched as they all scattered to their desks. 'Maybe next time we should just ask nicely.' Gwen commented.

'What? Hello mister alien would you mind moving on because your BO caused several people to drop dead.' Jacky snorted at Jess's comment.

'How about, I'm sorry sir but would you mind moving your space ship onto a more convenient planet.' Ben called over.

'Only one problem with that.' Jack yelled as he strode over to the coffee table.

'What would that be?'

'It was female.' Everyone laughed and Fawks looked up in shock. She knew that laugh. Jack looked at her concerned.

'Fawks.' She smiled and closed her eyes, turning slowly before opening them and grinning like a maniac.

'Are you going to stand there gawking all day or are you going to kiss me.' Fawks ignored the rest of the team who had pulled their guns out and were now watching the pair with interest. She launched herself forwards and threw her arms around her friend in such a tight hug that Winter swore she stopped breathing. After a few moments of elated laughing Fawks pulled back and crushed their lips together. She was here, she came back to her. A growl and a yelp from Winter caused Fawks to pull back and look down on Lou who was pawing at the new arrival. Winter smiled and ducked down to scratch behind his ears.

'And you must be Lou, she talked about you all the time. Although you're a lot bigger than I thought you'd be.'

'I missed five years.' Fawks explained, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

'Five years?' Winter repeated. She attempted not to show the worry that coursed through her at that thought. Five years passed in one universe when only a few months passed in the other. That couldn't be good for her predicament. Fawks grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the door.

'Come on, there's so much to show you and you have to tell me how you got here and…'

She broke off when she noticed Ben had stepped in front of the door. The grin slid off her face and she frowned.

'Move out the way.' She demanded.

'Sorry, no can do?' Fawks' frown deepened.

'Why the hell not?'

'Because I said so.' Jack replied. Winter sighed as she looked at him. Same body, same voice but she could tell this wasn't her Jack.

"When the hell do I ever listen to you?" Fawks scoffed.

'Who is she and how did she get in here.'

'And what's up with her eyes?' Jess asked rather rudely.

'Excuse me,' Winter replied, butting in, 'she, happens to be standing in the room with you as is perfectly happy to answer questions when put to her politely. So you Jack Harkness can either get some manners or get no answers.' Jack frowned but lowered his weapon. Fawks seemed delighted at Jack's reaction.

'I think you'll find it's my job to give the orders around here.' He told her coldly.

'That's all very well but I'm perfectly happy to resort to blackmail so you might want to think carefully about how you talk to me.' She commented.

'I doubt you'll have anything on me that would surprise me.'

'Well you have choice.' She told him, 'maybe I'm lying, maybe I'm not,' she grinned, 'you've just got to ask yourself one little question.' Calmly and smoothly she strolled up to him and looked into his eyes. 'Do you feel lucky, punk?' Jack suddenly blushed and his mouth opened slightly. She smiled and turned on her heel, taking Fawks' hand she sidled straight passed Ben and they escaped into Cardiff. Fawks let out a howling laugh.

'What was that all about?' She giggled once she had calmed down slightly.

'I caught Jack practicing his aim in the shooting range. Turns out he's quite the movie buff and that's one of his favourite quotes to practice with. It's hilarious.' Fawks smiled and pulled her over to a bench looking out over the water.

'Go on then, fill me in! How did you get here?' Winter sighed and bit her lip.

'What's happening for you here? I don't want to give anything away.'

'Oh come on Win, you can tell me.' She smiled at the nickname having not heard it in so long.

'I was travelling with the Doctor only I got caught by something called a weeping angel.' Fawks' gaze hardened and she reached out for Winter's hand instinctively.

"The Doctor never really thinks ahead, sledge hammer. Though not the easiest thing to carry around, smashes them up into dust." Winter rolled her eyes but carried on.

'I honestly thought it was going to kill me but the next thing I know I'm on the concrete outside the millennium centre.'

'You were travelling with the Doctor? What about Torchwood.' Winter took a deep breath and began her story right from when Fawks had left. She managed to get through Tosh and Owen's deaths without crying but Ianto's name got caught in her throat and she stuttered through her murder of the five soldiers. Her friend nodded carefully and pulled her into a hug as they reached the end of Winter's exit from her universe.

'And I thought I was having a shit time before I switched universe.' Winter laughed half-heartedly and scrubbed at her eyes.

'I don't want to go back in there.' She told Fawks, motioning to the hub. 'I can't look at it without remembering and the fact that… he's there.'

'Toes?'

'Yeah, I just don't know how long I could handle it without going crazy.'

'Then let's not go back then.' Winter looked up at her confused. Fawks grinned and pulled out a key. 'Fancy checking out my flat?'

"No cottage?"

"Unfortunately I gave it to Gwen and Rhys when I died, but come on, it's awesome."

Fawks took Winter's hand and dragged her along the plaza.

**Reviews are much appreciated by both myself and 'Rachy Babes'!**


	2. Oh I missed this!

**This chapter was written by both of us. Basically I can't write smut. Simple as, it just doesn't flow, therefore the illustrious Rachy Babes wrote it for me :D so all hail her. The story isn't full of it in fact I think it only happens twice and theres a bit of a surprise coming up for you as well. Thank you for all your reviews, I am passing them along to Rachy Babes as well and I'm certain she'd want to thank you all as well. You lot rock!**

'**Sashaxh':**** I hope you got my message telling you where to find 'Wonderland' It most certainly is worth a read.**

'**Sonotalady':** **I hope it turns out really great. I'm spending far more time than is excusable, writing it but I've been enjoying it so much that I can't stop. Pip will be coming soon enough in his own little story. I think Jack is the least of her worries with Ianto walking around not knowing her. That's got to hurt.**

'**The Small But Powerful One':**** Yey! I'm glad you love it. More is planned and will be on the way steadily. I think that Winter and Fawks fit pretty well because they both understand each other. Sure they both have problems (as we'll see in later chapters) but I'm really glad Rachy Babes had the idea to bring them together because otherwise this story wouldn't be here today**

**Oh I missed this!**

"Look at this place," Winter smiled, looking around the modern flat. She didn't have much time to admire it though, she felt hot hands around her waist, pulling her back against a hard body.

"Lots to do," Fawks whispered. Her hands trailed up Winter's back under her t-shirt, fingertips teasing Winter's increasingly hot skin. She heard a ripping of fabric as Fawks' demon claws ripped the back of her t-shirt apart. Leaving Winter in jeans and a bra. "Hmm." Fawks mumbled against her skin, kissing up her shoulder. "It's a start." She whispered. Letting her hands trail down Winter's arms, and took her hand, leading her back towards the bedroom.

Fawks pushed Winter down onto her bed as their lips met, a small moan making its way up Winter's throat. She grabbed the hem of Fawks' crop top and pulled it over her head, pulling her closer as she unclipped the black lace bra.

"Do you only ever wear lingerie?" Winter whispered into Fawks ear as she kissed her way down her neck.

"Do you really want me to change now?" Fawks replied, nipping at Winter's collarbone. She had discarded Winter's bra and thrown it across the room. "Well, do you?" She asked again. Smirking as she leaned down to Winter's chest.

"No…oh…shit!" She moaned, she felt Fawks' smirk against her skin as she wrapped her fingers into her short hair, her back arching into the demon's mouth.

Fawks kissed her way lower, her fingers dancing across Winter's ribs.

She brought her hands to her jeans and without even unbuttoning them ripped them open, the button popped and flew somewhere across the room, and the zip and the lower half of the jeans ripped. Winter looked down at the noise of ripping denim.

"I'll buy you more," Fawks whispered, kissing her abdomen. Winter bucked her hips and let out a hoarse yell as she hit her high around Fawks' tongue, Fawks crawled her way back up Winter licking her lips and Winter looked at her through lust filled eyes. She pushed her down, forcing her mouth open and not minding the fact that she could taste herself on Fawks' tongue, the smell of candyfloss heavy in the air.

Winter teased and taunted as her hands danced across Fawks' body. She let her fingers dip into the waist band of her leather trousers and smiled against Fawks' skin as she bucked against her hand.

"Win…stop teasing." Fawks hissed in her ear, letting her teeth graze under her earlobe. Fawks cussed under her breath, as she felt Winter inside, rocking against Winter's hand as she locked her lips with the blue haired girl. Winter opened her eyes as she watched the woman in front of her unravel. "Shit, winter, I …ugh," She gasped, her eyes flickering between demon and human.

The two fell back against the pillows and Winter waited for Fawks to catch her breath, kissing her again, before whispering.

"Ready for round 2?" Fawks turned to look at Winter with a grin, her double fangs showing.

"I missed you," She panted.

TTT

Fawks opened her eyes to an empty bed, and a tidy room. She looked around and saw her clothes had been folded and put away, and the entire room had been tidied, Winter's destroyed clothes thrown in the bin. Fawks smiled to herself as she stretched, and headed into the kitchen.

TTT

'Are you taller?' Fawks asked as she sat on the counter top in her underwear sipping coffee.

'6 inches.' Winter replied from her seat on the table, 'TARDIS thing, that's why my hair's different too.' Fawks nodded.

'That was my next question.' Winter smiled and took a sip of the tea clasped in her hands. 'You know, you should rock my look more often.' Fawks told her, motioning to Winter's underwear.

'Only for you.'

A low whistle made both their heads snap to the side and Winter squeaked at the team now stood in the hall way.

'Oh fine just let yourself in guys.' Fawks berated as she poured the rest of her coffee down the plug. She hopped off the sideboard and squeezed onto the table with Winter, their backs against the wall.

'Just wanted to make sure you were ok.' John stated, never taking his eyes off Fawks' legs. She sighed and curled her tail around Winter's waist.

'No, you wanted to snoop around. Come on then you may as well make yourself at home.' John walked straight in and pulled out a chair to sit on. Gwen pressed a hand to her mouth to stop the giggles caused by the looks on both Jess and Jacky's faces, before taking the place Fawks had vacated. Jack stood defiantly against the sink, glaring at Winter suspiciously.

'Oh go on then.' Winter sighed, "ask what you want."

'Who are you?' She smiled and remembered a conversation she had once shared with her Jack in his office.

'I'm the Torchwood Sex symbol.' She stated. Fawks threw her head back and laughed.

"Only when I'm not around." she countered. Jack just frowned.

'You don't work for Torchwood.' She smiled, enjoying leading him around in circles.

'Not any more no.'

'What's that supposed to mean?

'I used to work for Torchwood. I was recruited by Captain Jack Harkness after I stole Toshiko Sato's purse back when I lived on the street. Dr Owen Harper then told me my name was stupid so Ianto Jones gave me a new one and a little while later Gwen Cooper arrived and we all worked together for, meh, just under three years.' Jack shook his head and sighed.

'See the main problem with that story is that we've never heard of you.'

'Oh you wouldn't have, we've never met.' Fawks giggled at Jacky's confused face. 'And John do you mind not staring at my legs, it's un-nerving.'

'Sure thing doll face.' She turned suddenly to look at him.

'Doll face, Ha! That's what you used to call me.' He frowned at her and Jack held his hands up.

'Are you going to play games with us all day or are you going to spit it out.'

'I was taught never to spit.' She replied.

'Oh so that's why you…' Winter shot Fawks a glare and the demon shut up instantly, a slight smirk playing on her face.

'I'm from a parallel universe.' She finally stated. 'That's why I know you all, only, I don't know you three,' she pointed to the three unknown members of Torchwood. 'And if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it so if you could just get me back there that would be great because I need to get back to Ja… My boyfriend.' Jess snorted. 'Something funny about that?' Winter asked her.

'Boyfriend, seriously?'

Winter frowned. 'Yes, and right at this moment he thinks I'm dead and so do my two best friends so keep your childish comments to yourself in future.' Fawks smiled proudly and Jack coughed.

'Give me one good reason I should trust you.' She smiled sadly.

'February the 14th.' Once again his neck flushed slightly and he nodded. 'besides I'm sitting here in my underwear, I'm not exactly a threat.' He smiled slightly and held out a hand.

'I didn't catch you name?'

'Winter,' she replied.

'Right then Winter,' the name sounded strange coming from his mouth, 'you're coming back to the hub with us and we'll try and get you home.' with that he turned on his heel and walked out. Fawks gave her hand a squeeze and she sighed sadly.

**As I said I do pass your review on to Rachy Babes, so any questions for her can be put in reviews :) coming soon Winter does some cleaning.**


	3. How come I never get any of that?

**Aaaand it's another chapter :) bit of a laugh here and before we get onto the serious stuff, thought you may wish to know that Rachy Babes and I have now finished the story so it will be streamed to you regularly! Woo! We're most certainly excited about it so we hope you are too.**

'**sonotalady': we're glad you like it so far! I must admit that I always knew Winter would be a little shy but still aware of the fact she was good looking. I think that chapter shows it brilliantly the tail thing was a comforting and slightly possessive move and it that really sums up their relationship quite well in my point of view. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**How come I never get any of that?**

'It's just weird.' Winter stated as she sat in the hub, 'it's the same only… it's different. No ropes, no bars.' Almost everyone had gone home so the hub was easier to examine. She sighed and watched as Ben eyed her outfit. Fawks had disappeared to find her something better fitting so all that was left was a large white t-shirt. The neck was so big it slipped over her shoulder and she didn't bother correcting it.

'So you really come from another universe. Exactly the same as this one.' She smiled and nodded.

'Well, not exactly the same but similar.'

'How did you get here?' She shrugged and picked up a few coffee cups from the side, Ben followed her diligently.

'Mistake. But I don't plan on staying, like I said.' She dropped the mugs off in the kitchen and began cleaning absentmindedly.

'You and Fawks seem…close.' Winter laughed and ruffled his hair.

'Mind out of the gutter Benny boy.' Just at that moment Jack and Ianto strolled up from the archives and stopped.

'What happened in here?' Jack asked in confusion. Winter glanced up and realised her little cleaning spree hadn't had such a little effect. Dirty cups and plates had been moved to the kitchen, papers were on separate piles and the floor was no longer littered with Pizza boxes. Ianto looked up at Winter who had blushed and was currently scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

'Sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away.' Jack's eyebrows shot up as Ianto turned to him and quite seriously asked.

'Can we keep her?' Winter snorted and pranced over, she kissed his cheek and sighed.

'Unfortunately not.' She replied and disappeared into the kitchen to wash the mugs. Ianto stopped dead and blushed slightly. Why had she done that? He didn't even know her, fine so she knew a version of him but. This was very strange. And now Jack was looking at him funny. He coughed lightly and made his way up to the tourist office, trying not to look too flustered.

Jack smiled and shook his head. He trusted Fawks, she knew that, he may not be letting her have a proper job yet but that wasn't because he didn't trust her judgment. Besides, the girl in the kitchen had proved twice now that she had, quite intimate, knowledge of him. His thoughts flashed back to earlier that day in the kitchen it had been his name she had been about to say, he was certain of it. But Jack was a pretty common name. He nodded to Ben and rolled his eyes as Fawks tumbled through the door her arms laden with bags.

'Don't just stand there, give a girl some help.' She called. He grabbed a few of the bags and lightened her load.

'Cartier?' he frowned at the other expensive labels. She sighed and turned to him.

'Listen I've got her back for a very uncertain amount of time, forgive me if I want to spoil her rotten.'

'Oh my God!' Winter yelped when she came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was, 'I needed a new outfit not the contents of a designer store.' Fawks strode over and pecked her on the cheek, shoving the first bag into her hands.

'You love it really.' Winter rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She disappeared into the back kitchen again and Fawks turned back to Jack.

'What's so funny?' Jack smiled.

'You, I haven't seen you like this for ages. It's nice to have the old Fawks back.'

'You might have seen her sooner if you'd have given her her job back.' Jack rolled his eyes and smiled when he saw Winter exit the Kitchen in simple black dress with a silk ribbon for a belt.

'You do realise that knowing my luck this will be in tatters by tomorrow morning.' Fawks waved a hand, disregarding the comment and dancing over to her.

'You look great. Now this is for you.' She grabbed the Cartier bag from Jack who leant against the table watching them. Winter eyed the bag nervously so Fawks sighed and pulled out the box inside. She snapped it open and took Winter's wrist slipping the bracelet on and then fiddling with it. When she pulled back she dangled a small screwdriver in front of Winter's face. 'And this is for me.' The bracelet was a band of white gold with screws along the side, Fawkes grinned evilly and threw the screwdriver in the air. 'The best part is, you can't take it off, you're stuck with it.' Winter shook her head in disbelief as Fawks dragged her towards the door. 'Come on, we're going out.'

'Again?' The demon turned, astounded.

'I just got you back and you expect me to wait around here bored out of my mind while you clean cups, come on. Jack and Ianto are coming too.' Jack looked up surprised.

'We are?'

'Yes sir.' Ianto replied as the cog door rolled open to reveal him holding Jack's newly cleaned coat. 'And you're paying.'

TTT

'So then he turns around and says, if that's the thermometer then what in God's name is up my…' Ianto slammed his hand over Jack's mouth as Winter and Fawks attempted not to fall off their chairs with laughter.

'As amusing as this story is I don't think the other patrons will appreciate it.' Ianto reminded him.

'Oh come on Yan, I know for a fact Rhiannon tells worse stories then that.' Winter giggled, Ianto looked up surprised.

'You know Rhiannon?' She frowned suddenly, remembering the last time she'd seen the woman.

'Yeah, lovely, she's lovely. And the kids.' Ianto nodded but no one questioned the comment. 'So, married in this universe.' Winter noted, 'Wow.'

'We're not married in your universe?' Jack sighed at Ianto's question and poured some more wine. Winter kicked herself under the table.

'Um no.' Fawks just smiled and nudged her.

'This is a getting to know you session, besides he's fine in this universe so it won't bother him.'

'It bothers me.' Fawks paused slightly. She obviously hadn't thought of that.

'What?' Ianto asked. Winter pawed at her neck for comfort but realised she had left the necklace with the Doctor.

'You died.' Winter told him quietly. 'Twice, technically. But you died in Thames house.' Ianto turned to Jack sharply.

'I told you, you shouldn't have gone!' Jack teased, "I knew chaining you to the car was the best plan!' Ianto coughed and Jack turned to look at Winter. Well at her chair. The girl in question was walking out of the door. Jack looked up at Fawks who shrugged.

'Shouldn't you go after her?' The young woman shook her head and sipped her wine.

'No, but you should.' She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'What? Why?' Fawks sighed and looked out of the door.

'Look, when I fell through to her universe we were both a bit messed up. I'd just caught my boyfriend sleeping with the girl I hated and she was sitting back watching the two men she loved happy together. Us… we were fun. Yeah I fancy her but nothing's going to change the way either of us feel. She doesn't want to talk to me because she feels bad about missing someone else when I'm here.' Jack and Ianto looked at her stunned.

'What, I can be sensible when I want to be. I just chose not to most of the time. It's boring after a while.'

Ianto surprised both of them by standing up and following Winter out of the restaurant. He finally found her staring out at the sunset on the water singing quietly. He stood at her side but she didn't look at him, just continued her song.

'I looked out to Georgia and what did I see, coming forth to carry me home. A vanguard of angels waiting for me, coming forth to carry me home. Swing low, sweet chariot, coming forth to carry me home. Swing low, Sweet chariot, coming forth to carry me home.'

'The England Rugby chant?'

'Actually it's an old cotton picker's song. The black slaves invented it, it's actually about them knowing that when they died the angels would come and take them to heaven, away from the pain of being enslaved.' Ianto nodded understandingly and glanced over at her.

'I didn't know that.'

'mae mwy o bethau yn y nefoedd a'r ddaear nag yn breuddwydio am yn eich athroniaeth Ianto.' He looked over at her as the fluent welsh poured out of her mouth and smiled.

'Rydych yn llawn o beth annisgwyl yw nad ydych.' He replied. She laughed and nudged him.

'You'd better believe it.' They laughed together and Ianto looked over to the side to address her seriously.

'Fawks said that when she met you, the two people you loved were together.' Winter smiled.

'No she didn't, she said the two men didn't she. And that's why you're asking.'

'Am I right?'

'Yes. I loved you. I loved you both so much that it hurt, but I wasn't good for you and he loved you so I backed off.' She told him.

'Just like that?'

'No, not just like that.' She snapped before clenching and unclenching her hands, 'Sorry, that was unfair. If anyone understands losing people you love, it's you.'

'I should have guessed you would know about that too.'

'I was there. I stood in front of Jack when he pointed his gun at you.'

'Thanks I guess.' Winter laughed and shivered. He looked over and frowned. 'Come on, I'll make you some coffee.' Suddenly she perked up.

'Really!'

'Is my coffee really that exciting?' He chuckled.

'Yes when you haven't had it for years. I stopped drinking coffee when you stopped making it.'

'I'm sure I wouldn't have wanted that. In fact I think I'd prefer it if you just thought of me if it was good.' She laughed, taking his hand without thinking. Surprisingly he squeezed back.

**Translation**

'_**mae mwy o bethau yn y nefoedd a'r ddaear nag yn breuddwydio am yn eich athroniaeth Ianto' –there are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamed of in your philosophy Ianto.**_

_**Rydych yn llawn o beth annisgwyl yw nad ydych – you're full of supprises aren't you.'**_

**Next time- A trip out and an injury**


	4. An Outrageous Amount of Running

**Hello little monkey loving friends. Generally consensus is that people miss Pip so you'll all be overjoyed to here that his story is going well. However it won't be up until this is over with so you have a little bit to wait first.**

'**violaisnotalady': Stress is never a good thing! So I'm glad to help out. Defiantly the bracelet, It was one of the reasons for putting it in the story. I realised that she really needed something other then her memories for when she went into the other universe and I've always wanted one of those bracelets so two birds with one stone there :) (Now I've just got to find someone willing to give me one for real :P)  
**

**Seriously, there's an Outrageous amount of running involved**

"Jack, can I talk to you?" Fawks asked, her eyes on Winter who was following Ianto into the kitchen. Jack nodded up to his office.

"What's up?" Fawks pulled herself onto his desk, a small frown playing on her face.

"I've been thinking-"

"No, you cannot use John for target practice." Jack said immediately.

"I'd never hit him." Fawks pouted. "Anyway, not about him, it's about Winter."

"We have to send her back, Fawks," Jack said gently.

"I know that," she sighed, clearly unhappy about it. "But how the hell are we going to do it?" she asked. "Because, let's be honest, it's not the easiest thing. I had a rift, a vortex manipulator and a spaceship and it still took me years to get back. She's got a rift, that's it." Jack frowned.

"Also, have you ever tried inter-universal space time travel. Not the easiest thing to do,"

"You do it," Jack pointed out.

"I'm already 50 % void. I slip through because I'm coated in radiation. Like when you touch a bubble with dry hands it pops but if you touch it with soapy hands then you're fingers go through."

"I don't think anyone has ever described the walls of the universe as a bubble." Jack grinned as Fawks laughed.

"But, really, I don't know how we're going to pull it off, I'm not risking catapulting her into the void. That's not something I'd be willing to do to anyone."

"Not even a prick in a red coat?"

"No." Fawks rolled her eyes.

TTT

"Where's Fawks?" Winter asked, looking through the hub.

"She'll either be being told off in Jack's office," Gwen said. "Or down in the shooting range." Winter looked up at Jack's office, and saw the two of them talking. Fawks frowned and stood up, walking out of the office.

"You're the boss," She said, "I'm just the sexy alien who comes out with witty remarks." Jack laughed at her as she skipped down the stairs.

"What was that about?" Winter asked.

"You," Fawks smiled, taking Winter's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping,"

"That's all you seem to do," Winter laughed.

"Well, it's a form of shopping."

TTT

"Just, stick close and try not to look anyone bigger than you in the eye." Fawks said quietly as they walked down the side alley that not even weevils would be seen in. They reached the end of the alley a steep wall and Fawks slapped her hand against the brick, one of the graffitied cement blocks was pulled back and two eyes filled the gap.

"Who is it." Came a gruff voice.

"Fawks. Now let me in."

"Whose the girl?"

"With me. Let. Me. In." She snarled. There was a grumble of voices and then the brick was replaced only for a small section of the wall to fall down. Fawks turned to look at Winter. "You go," She said, nodding to the gap. Winter uncertainly pushed herself through the small gap between the wall and the alley sides, and then looked around. It was a bar, not a regular bar.

"Remember I took you to that restaurant, told you about the civilised citizens of the underground." Winter nodded.

"This is the uncivilised part." Fawks continued, nodding forwards to the bar.

The room was dank and not very well lit, and the patrons were not of earth, Winter recognised a few of the aliens, a couple of Blowfish sat in the corner, a few of the people looked human but she knew better.

"Fawks." The bar tender nodded at her as the two reached the bar, he looked like a big slug, his mouth a set of short spiky teeth.

"Sam," Fawks nodded, before turning to Winter. "What do you want to drink?"

"Coke," She replied quietly, sitting on one of the bar stools, and not trusting any of the drinks.

"The usual, Cap'n?" Sam said,

"Yeah and add a coke to my tab," Fawks said. Her eyes scanning the bar.

"What are we doing here?" Winter asked looking around.

"Looking for some spare parts." Fawks replied..

"What for?"

"To get you home. A Vortex Manipulator if we're lucky,"

"Can't I just have yours?" Winter teased, Fawks met her eyes with a smirk,

"No way, I had to shoot and shag so many people to get this,"

"So how?"

"This lot are the aliens that come from all over the world, come here in the hope that they could get through to they're home world, but aliens don't do real estate, and they've got to make a living, so alien knick knacks, black markets, lots of money."

"And you're here to buy," Winter said, with a raised eyebrow, Fawks snorted,

"Don't be stupid, we're here to blackmail and steal."

"I thought so,"

"There," The demon whispered, her tail flickering in the direction of a small table over at the far wall. Winter looked up past Fawks' shoulder quickly, two people were arguing about something, a large man with broad shoulders was glaring angrily at a humanoid tall person, they were mostly covered by a coat pulled around themselves and a bowler hat low on his head. The big man sighed and stood up, muttering under his breath.

"What happened?" Fawks whispered.

"Big guy got up and walked off."

"That's a relief. Stay here, watch the big dogs play," She winked at her.

Winter watched as Fawks turned on her stool grabbed her drink, a long glass of crimson red liquid with a piece of star fruit on the rim of the glass, and walked her way over, hips swaying somewhat hypnotically. Winter felt she wasn't the only one noticing how nicely Fawks fit into her black leather pants. She took a sip from her glass and watched the pair as Fawks sat opposite the man.

Within five minutes, the man had taken of his hat, and was grinning at Fawks, and she was smiling and laughing and listening with intent to what he was saying, looking up at him through her lashes, Winter rolled her eyes, and Fawks nodded over to her, the guy swivelled in his seat to stare at her, she looked back to her drink in shock. She risked another look at Fawks who was saying goodbye.

"Come on," The demon said when she got back to the bar. "Let's go," Winter downed the remains of her drink and followed her out.

"See you, Sam." Fawks waved as she kept. The gap in the wall slid down again and the two squeezed themselves out. "Can you get up that pipe?" she asked Winter, nodding to the drain pipe that ran up the wall onto the roof of the building on their left.

"Easy," Winter smiled, using it to pull herself up and onto the roof, Fawks pulled herself up behind her.

"Why are we up here,"

"I went shopping," Fawks grinned, pulling out a bulky piece of leather from her pocket.

"You got one?"

"The extortionist was charging a fortune for it so I took it out of his pocket when he was perving at you." She threw it into the air and caught it again in one fluid motion, "It's a bit crap, but it works, so, mission accomplished."

"Oi! You little thief whore!" Was a shout from below.

"there was really no need for the whore comment," Fawks commented, looking over the edge, the man in his long coat grabbed onto the drainpipe and began slowly pulling himself up.

"Ah." Fawks sighed.

"Shall we run?" Winter asked.

"We shall." Fawks nodded as they ran off across the rooftop.

"We've run out of rooftop." Winter yelled, skidding to a halt.

"No we've not, jump!" Fawks took Winter's hand and leaped off the rooftop, landing with a crash on top of a double-decker bus.

"How do we get down from here?" Winter asked.

"I don't know, I did not think this far ahead." Fawks replied, wobbling as the bus drove off.

"There!" Winter pointed to a bus shelter at the side of the road. As the bus slowed for the passenger the two on the roof slid onto the station Winter jumped down onto the ground and Fawks followed but being over confident, misjudged the jump and landed solidly on one foot, which under her weight and momentum let out a loud crack. Fawks collapsed in a slump.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She replied trying to get up on her own but stopping with a hiss of pain.

"You broke your foot." Winter stated.

"I'm fine. Just…"

"Broke your foot," She repeated, pulling Fawks' arm over her shoulder, and dragging her up.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." Fawks said through gritted teeth. Winter turned and gave her a look. "ok, a little, I'll be fine."

**Next time: Jack get's to know Winter and we meet a very familiar girl.**


	5. I think you need a Doctor

**Next chapter up so soon, aren't you lucky little monkeys!**

'**Sonotalady': It was Rachy Babes idea to not use John for target practice. As much as I love him, the John in this universe can be a bit of a dick, therefore I'm all for firing things at him :D **

**I think you need a Doctor**

"What did you do?" Jacky asked as Fawks sat on the metal table.

"Jumped off the top of a bus shelter." Winter told them.

"So between the human, and the winged demon whose bones are very solid, the demon gets hurt." Jack laughed.

"Your bloody idea, Jack," Fawks growled as Jacky pulled a bandage tight around her foot. There was no point putting it in a cast, it would heal in a few days.

"Did you get one?" Fawks threw the bundle of leather over to him.

"Brilliant." Jack smiled.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm working on that part." Winter rolled her eyes,

"Does no one in this universe think ahead?" Everyone paused for a minute, then at the exact same time everyone said.

"Ianto." Causing Winter to laugh.

"Stay off it," Jacky warned, pointing an accusatory finger at Fawks. The demon merely rolled her eyes at the doctor.

"I'll be fine." She sighed, jumping down and letting out a yelp, Jack pushed her back.

"Stay." He demanded.

"No." Fawks replied simply. Limping heavily up the stairs, Jack looked at Winter hopelessly. She sighed and followed Fawks up the stairs, wrapping her arm around her waist and taking some of the weight. "I'm fine, Win." Fawks replied.

"Really?" Winter nudged her ankle with her toes, and Fawks yelped again. "Exactly." She led her to the sofa and pushed her down.

"Hey," Fawks pouted as Winter turned to go, she reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her back onto the sofa, Winter turned to look down at her, and Fawks pulled her closer.

"What?" Winter smiled.

"Aren't you going to stay and…" She pulled Winter lower. "..look after me?" She raised an eyebrow with a smirk, leaning up to kiss her. Their lips were about to meet when someone cleared their throat. Winter turned and blushed, Ianto was looking down at his tray of coffee. She got up and took a step back, looking down at the floor and taking a mug before looking back at Fawks, who looked annoyed and took the other before crossing her injured foot over her leg. "Bloody Torchwood."

TTT

'So that's going to get me home?' Jack took a step back as he entered his office two days after the bus incident. Winter was sat in the middle of his desk, in her hands was a timer, the old sort with sand. He recognised it as the one that normally stood on his desk and relaxed when he saw the care she was taking as she turned it over in her hands.

'Hopefully, when I get it working.' She nodded, keeping her eyes on the timer. He was about to leave her to it when he noticed something fall and hit the device, the wet mark it left was wiped away by her quick fingers but he had caught it. 'What are you doing in here?' He asked quietly.

'Hiding.' She replied, truthfully.

'From what?' her silence spoke volumes and he glanced out of the window at Fawks and Ianto who were chatting animatedly. 'Which one?' She looked up at him surprised and followed his gaze. She couldn't speak, the words got caught into her throat and threatened to escape only as a choked sob. Jack was unsure of what to do, he didn't know her, maybe he should just leave her to it. Instead he took the timer from her hands and leant on the desk, wrapping his arms around her uncomfortably. She moved closer, gripping his shirt and squeezing her eyes shut, taking calming breaths.

'I thought I could do this… when he died I was ok, it hurt but I could handle it, I'd already lost him once. But seeing him here, alive an… and knowing I have to leave him again. He doesn't even remember me, every time he looks at me there's just… nothing. All my memories, they all mean nothing. He watched the blood slowly drain from my body once and every time I looked at him afterwards I could see this protective look, he forced me to eat and drink, he stuck by me after my overdose, he painted my room and bought me fairy lights for the ceiling, he …' She sighed and wiped her eyes furiously. 'I can't tell her, I love her, I do but it's different. I just, I want MY Ianto back. It's not fair.' Jack took her hand silently and pulled her out of the office. Fawks watched him drag her down the corridor but chose not to follow. They passed the cells and the shooting range and headed out into the garage.

'Come on.' He opened the SUV door for her and she slipped inside, letting him drive her into central Cardiff. She diligently followed him up the stairs of a large building and he led her to the edge. She sat on the side and he dropped his coat over her shoulders. The sun was rising and he took her hand again. 'Everyone has people they've loved and lost, people they would die to bring back. But the world doesn't work like that. You look at him and you don't see the man you lost, that's because it's not him.'

'But it is him.'

'Only in history, this is Ianto if he never met you.' Jack almost slapped himself as she slumped over.

'Alive, happy, I should never have got involved.' He took her arms in his hands and turned her to face him.

'No. There are so many different variables when coming to a parallel universe. You never get it quite right. Just because you aren't in this universe doesn't mean that's why Ianto survived. He survived because I made him. One decision from me that changed this universe compared to yours.' She relaxed and leant on his shoulder as they watched the sun come up. 'Can I ask you a question?' she smiled.

'You just did.' He smirked but she nodded, 'go ahead, I'm open to your inquisition.' His eyebrows raised and she nudged him with a shoulder. 'Ask the damn question Harkness.'

'What are we like in the other universe?' She frowned.

'Um, I'm exactly like I am now and you're pretty much the same.' He shook his head.

'No I mean, us. In Fawks' kitchen you said you had to get back to Ja. I'm guessing you were going to say Jack.' Winter blushed, 'besides you know way too much about me to be just anyone.' She bit her lip and nodded.

'I know what you mean.'

'And?' She sighed and leant back slightly.

'It's complicated, timing wise. I first met you when I was living on the street but you first met me years after that but in 1941.' He frowned. 'Told you. Complicated. Basically you hired me and we grew close, you told me all about the Doctor and Rose and things from your past. We were best friends for years and then I got sent back in time by mistake and I met earlier you, you in 1941 during the London blitz, about a month before the Doctor and Rose turned up. I left and then we had the whole problem with the children.' Jack nodded trying to keep up. 'After Ianto died it was just you, Gwen and I. You went travelling around the world, left me with Gwen but it wasn't far enough for you so you decided to leave the planet. I kind of forced you to take me with you.' Jack laughed and she leant forward. 'I ended up travelling with the Doctor and we went back to 1941, I kind of ran away from him to find you.'

'Did you find me?' Winter blushed a deep crimson and he laughed, 'I'll take that as a yes.'

'Anyway,' Winter replied, ignoring the comment, 'then I got sent here by a weeping angel.' This part of the story Jack had heard from Fawks so he nodded and turned back to the sunrise.

'Thank you, for telling me everything. I know you said you didn't want to talk about it before but I had to know. Are you happy with him?' She sighed and leant forwards.

'We're not together.' He turned sharply. 'He's still travelling, He didn't come with the doctor and I, I've been wanting to go back to him but he was so upset about Ianto, I couldn't just waltz in and expect him to love me.'

'It sounds like he already does.' She shrugged. He sighed watched as Winter stood up.

'Now it's your turn to come with me.' He frowned but nodded. They left the roof and headed back to the SUV, both were totally silent as she drove them into the hospital car park. She led him down corridors and passed the nurses and doctors without a glance. She headed straight for the desk and nodded to the lady behind the counter. 'Ethel Saunders please.' The lady typed the name into the computer and looked up sadly.

'Yes dear, shall I send the doctors in?' Winter nodded solemnly and lead Jack past the desk.

'You asked me who I was hiding from but you never asked why.' He watched as she stopped outside a room and took a deep breath, 'I wanted someone to come with me but I didn't know who to bring.' She pushed the door open and let Jack inside. His face hardened and he looked between the girl lying in the hospital bed and the one at his side. The sleeping girl was older but he could still be certain, they were the same person. Winter took a seat by the bed and held the girls hand. 'She lived on the streets, like me. Her brother was a drug addict, died in a drug house fire, like mine. Only she wasn't pulled out of the wreckage in time. She's in a coma. Tried to save him harder than I did. I found her yesterday when I went for that walk, I'd been searching on the Hub server for most of the day. The Doctors say that she's not going to wake up, but there aren't any family to switch off the machine. I told them I was, I think they believed me because I look so similar to her…' Jack understood. He didn't know why but something about Winter made sense, he didn't know her, but he understood her.

He held her other hand as the doctors entered and nodded to them. They switched everything off quietly and considerately and the girl's forced breathing ceased. Winter dropped her hand and squeezed Jack's instead, he watched her as she took more calming breath of air and then turned to leave the room.

They walked out of the hospital hand in hand and sat in the SUV as the city began to wake. 'I know I need to leave. And believe me I want to, because when it comes down to it…' she paused and glanced over at Jack, 'Being here gets more painful every day. But I don't want her to know.' Jack nodded, 'nothing, not about the sadness, not about that me in the hospital, it's not her fault and she's so happy to see me. I love her, I do. But I can't be here any longer than I have to.'

**Sorry for that downer folks but as Rachy Babes knows I always knew that if Winter wasn't at Torchwood she'd either be in a coma or already dead. Torchwood's just such a huge part of her life she wouldn't seem right without it. Anyway… Next time: Fawks tries a hand at something a bit new and Ianto save the day.**


	6. I'm sure I used to know this stuff

**Hello again. Nice to see you little monkeys have been keeping yourself busy, well here's a nice distraction for you. **

'**Sonotalady': This ones a little happier and we have some more Ianto as well :) The target practise scene is Ace! Any more suggestions for little spin off scene are always appreciated, you never know they might get written :) Yes being in a parallel univers probably would suck, but there are good points as the rest of this story will prove *evil grin*  
**

**I'm sure I used to know this stuff**

"Ianto, is there any chance you can bring round a pizza or something?" Winter asked into her phone.

"I thought Rachel was cooking you a meal?"

"Yeah, she was supposed to, but…" Winter looked around at the kitchen, Fawks glaring at the oven with a fire hydrant still in her hands. "It didn't go so well,"

_Two hours earlier._

"Where are you going?" Jack asked as Fawks hobbled, out of the hub.

"Home," she replied, "It's boring here. Coming Win? Or are you going to stay here and clean mugs?" Winter hopped down the stairs,

"What's for tea?"

"I'll cook,"

"You can cook?" Winter asked.

"I lived on the streets for over half my life." Fawks scoffed. "But we need to go super market."

TTT

"Ok, so, what are we having? Except for Devil's Food cake?" Winter asked, looking into the carrier bag, Fawks limped to the kitchen and nodded to the counter, her ankle still bound up, Winter sighed and sat up on the counter.

"We're going to have… erm…" Fawks paused. Looking in cupboards and the fridge. "Beef Stir fry." She stated. Winter reached under the cupboard and pulled out the wok.

"Are you sure you know how to cook?" she said, watching in amusement as Fawks sliced up some onions and had to keep wiping her eyes of tears.

"Yes, why?"

"Because your peppers are burning." Winter told her, looking to the wok that smoke was steadily rising from.

"Ah!" Fawks yelped hopping over to the pan. Winter laughed as Fawks looked into the wok, then back up at her showing the contents of the pan, some charred black pieces of what could have once been vegetables. "I used to be able to cook, and then Ianto came into my life," Fawks shrugged, gouging out the peppers and slicing up new ones. Winter rolled her eyes and left only for a minute, when she came back the oven was on fire.

"Fawks,"

"Yeah, it's on fire." Fawks said, standing back.

"You can't really cook that well, can you?" She looked over at the flames.

"Apparently not." She laughed, grabbing the small fire hydrant from behind the door and turning the gas on the oven off, Winter rolled her eyes and read the instructions of the Devil's food cake as Fawks put out the fire.

_Present _

"Thanks Ianto," Winter smiled, standing back to let him in, Fawks looked over at him and smiled.

"Do you want some cake, Toes?" she asked, laid out across the sofa with a piece of chocolate cake.

"How was the cooking?" Ianto laughed.

"We made cake!" Fawks said, looking delighted with herself.

"The stir fry didn't go down so well," Winter said, shooting a playful glare over at the demon.

"Woks are stupid," Fawks pouted. "It's just a big pan with an extra handle. The cake went well though,"

"That's because you sat in front of the oven door for half an hour making sure nothing went wrong." Winter laughed. "Big kid,"

"It's good cake." Fawks protested. Ianto rolled his eyes and passed Winter the pizza.

"Why's this place so clean?" Ianto asked, looking around, Fawks wasn't known for cleanliness.

"Winter's got OCD."

"I do not have OCD, just because you're the biggest pig in the universe."

"She's got a point Rachel, you're worse than Jack." Ianto agreed with Winter.

"Honestly, when she lived with me and Jack would come over, they would just look at the place and it would become messy," Ianto said causing Winter to laugh.

"Want to stay for tea Toes?" Fawks called over.

"Yeah, sure."

TTT

"No." Both Winter and Ianto said at the same time, pulling the big cake away from Fawks.

"Eat your pizza first." Ianto ordered. Fawks glared at the both of them before taking a piece of pizza. Her eyes focused on the cake and very slowly it began to slide across the table towards her.

"Hey!" Winter grabbed the plate back. "No psychic mojo." Fawks smirked and the plate tugged against Winter's hand.

"Rachel." Ianto warned. The demon sighed and bit into her pizza.

"Why do you call her Rachel, not Fawks?" Winter questioned.

"I never used to call her Fawks, not since she told us her name."

"Cause he's odd." Fawks said simply.

"Because you're my Rachel." Ianto said. Winter smiled, the two of them obviously close but not in a romantic way, best friends. In a way she felt a little jealous, this was how she used to be with Ianto, the playful banter, the silly looks, she missed them all so much.

"Stop being such a sap, Twinkle Toes, and go get the cripple and her friend a beer." Fawks said with a grin.

"Oh because you're such a cripple." Ianto smiled, going to the fridge.

"She won't let me move," Fawks said, nodding to Winter.

"Jacky said not to." Winter said.

"Jacky hasn't seen some of the states Rachel's got herself into." Ianto said. "She's milking her "broken ankle" for sympathy." Ianto said knowingly. Winter looked round at Fawks, who had her head down trying to hide a smile.

"What?" Fawks looked up and met Winter's eyes with a smirk, standing up and walking perfectly normally round the table and grabbed the cake. Winter laughed shaking her head.

"Yeah, I was. And it worked." Fawks smirked, kissing Winter on the cheek before heading back to the couch.

"How long have you known?" Winter asked Ianto.

"About a day," Ianto said.

"And you didn't think to tell me," Winter smiled. Rolling her eyes at the demon who had started on her cake and was slowly getting herself covered in chocolate icing.

"She jumped off a bus shelter, I figured she could do with some sympathy." Ianto laughed.

"Hi 5 to you Ianto Jones." Fawks called over.

TTT

'It's nearly done.' Jack called as he practically skipped down from the upper levels of the hub the next day. He brandished the manipulator in one hand and slapped it down on one of Toshiko's old scanners.

'No need to sound so happy about it.' Fawks grumbled. 'How long have we got then?'

'Couple of days at the most, when the light on the screen comes on it'll be ready, all she'll have to do is key in the command and she'll be gone.' Fawks frowned and glanced at Winter who was lying on the sofa with the earphones in.

'I'll tell her later.' Jack smiled gently.

'You can't keep her here Fawks it's not fair on her.' The demon crossed her arms and pouted like a small child. 'No.'

'Fine, I'll tell her after dinner tomorrow.'

'Dinner?' Fawks nodded, 'All of us again.' She nodded again, 'Am I paying.' This nod came with a large grin.

What neither had noticed was that Winter's song had stopped and she hadn't changed it just so she could listen to their conversation. She carefully kept her eyes closed and attempted not to smile. She'd be home soon.

**Next time: a turn of events **


	7. This is extremely very not good

**No reviews :( we're feeling unloved here.**

**That is extremely very not good**

'I was thinking more along the lines of the slinky red one.' Fawks sighed as Winter stepped out of the flat in a simple purple dress.

'Why? It's only dinner.' Fawks rolled her eyes and linked their arms as they strolled down to the bay.

'Only dinner, this is Jack and Ianto we're talking about, do I need to use a diagram.' Winter's eyes widened and glanced at her.

'It's dinner Fawks, nothing more.'

'If I had a penny for every time someone had said that to me.'

The Restaurant was small and only a few blocks from the Hub, Jack and Ianto were chatting quietly at the table but they stopped immediately as soon as they realised who'd walked through the door. Jack grinned but the expression changed completely when his phone began to ring. Fawks visibly slumped a little and she turned to lead them out of the building. Winter laughed at the moody expression on her face.

'Ok, maybe it's not just dinner, it may just become a weevil hunt.' She giggled. Fawks raised an eyebrow and Winter stifled her laugh behind a hand. Jack and Ianto caught up to them.

'Sorry, it looks like the scanners picked up some kind of visitor.' Jack told them.

'Chinese it is then.' Ianto replied, pulling out his phone. Winter smiled, this was fine with her, she'd take the adrenaline over the awkward meal any day.

TTT

Winter raced around the corner of the street in hot pursuit of the man in front of her. Jack and Fawks were at least two streets behind, the demon had run into the road and gotten hit by a car so wasn't running quite as fast as she could. The man in front of her veered right and she pushed against the wall as she followed. He made it to the bridge and jumped, without thinking she followed him, landing like a cat on top of him. He flipped them over and she kneed him quickly, slipping out from underneath him. She fingered the sword John had leant her and pulled it out of the sheath as the man got up. He was tall, well built and rough looking. Very human, until you got to his eyes, they flashed different shades of green as his forked tongue flicked out at her. She leapt quickly to the side and swung the sword around to cut his arm. He sent out a fast kick sending her flying into a pile of bricks. She thought for just a second and lay totally still. She felt a probing foot at her side and hot breath in her face. Her hand tightened around a large rock and fast as lightning she brought it into contact with his head.

The man slumped to the side and she looked up onto the bridge to see Jack and Fawks staring at her. 'Alright show off. How are you going to get back up here?' Fawks asked. 'With him.' Winter frowned and Fawks let out a loud laugh. But the commotion had woken something under the bridge. Winter grimaced as she looked at the man's heavy bulk and turned to ask for help but something in the darkness caught her eye. Green eyes were blinking, lots of green eyes, pairs of them all flashing in he darkness. Jack caught the change in her expression and frowned.

'What is it?'

'I need to get out of here. Now' She told them. Fawks was suddenly serious and she took Jacks hands. He lowered her to the ground before following. They peered into the darkness and saw … nothing. Winter was backing up from the eyes now fixed upon her. Why were Jack and Fawks staring at her too? She clutched the sword tightly in her hands and saw one creature, a woman, heading for Fawks but the demon did nothing. She was just standing there looking around at the dip in the ground. 'Watch out!' Winter yelled and jumped over to Fawks, swinging the sword around. The demon jumped back in shock as a woman appeared at her feet, blood pooling around her stomach, her forked tongue hanging out from her lips.

'What, but… she wasn't. What the hell is going on?' Both women turned to Jack who looked just as bemused as they did. 'How many?' Fawks asked.

'At least 20 maybe more.'

'Alright, this is what we're going to do…' Jack started.

'Too late!' Winter yelled as the hordes descended. She stepped in front of Fawks and held the sword firmly between her hands but by the sixth creature she was exhausted and Fawks had only killed two, both by accident. She stumbled slightly and Jack grabbed her, the three of them backed up until they hit the edge of the dip, it was too steep to climb, they'd be slaughtered, Fawks and Jack were both rubbing at painful cuts from the creatures sharp fingers that itched and burned. Winter had a long one on the back of her leg and she was limping slightly as she watched the group of men and women regroup in front of her, hissing and sneering. 'Right, here's what I'm thinking.' Jack looked down at her his breathing heavy.

'You have a plan?' She tapped her head.

'I'm almost as mad as her,' she pointed to Fawks quickly, 'TARDIS in my head, I can think of several things at the same time. Probably why I can see them as well.'

'TARDIS in your head?' Jack replied incredulously.

'Yeah, probably not the best time for this conversation,' Fawks yelled, 'What's the plan?'

'We run through in a triangle, me at front. Fawks boosts Jack up, Jack climbs up onto the bridge, and pulls Fawks up. Got it.'

'And what are you doing while we're doing this?' Fawks asked.

'Covering you. You need to find me something to climb up.'

'I don't like it.' Jack replied.

'Too late.' Winter called again as she ran forward. She heard Jack and Fawks growling as they followed her. Once they were on the right side Winter held off the men and Women as Jack and Fawks escaped onto the side, but the they were learning and one fork tongued woman snatched the sword from her hand and she backed up worriedly. 'Any time now guys.' She yelped.

'Just a second' Fawks yelled back.

'I may not have a choice on that!' Thin rope was lowered down to her and she rolled her eyes grabbing for it. Jack held the other end taught as she climbed up as fast as she could. A ripping sound caught her attention as she neared the edge of the bridge. 'It's snapping!' A thick wire appeared at her side, She didn't think, just grabbed a hold as Fawks called to her.

'Don't grab it yet!' It was to late, 275 000 volts raced through her body as Fawks and Jack hauled her over the side. Jack collapsed at the side, dead. Fawks shook off the electricity and fell beside Winter. Her hand was burnt, her breath had stopped, her heart beat…non-existent.

TTT

"Winter?" Fawks asked, not believing what her instincts were whispering to her. She sat up, looking over Winter's body.

_Corpse?_ The demon in her mind questioned. "Winter?" She tried again, shaking the woman in front of her. "Win?" There was a gasp from a few feet away. Jack sat up in shock, looking around him. He took in the scene in front of him, Winter unmoving and Fawks sat up by her side, staring with unbelieving eyes.

"Fawks…" Jack murmured quietly. Groaning as he stood. She looked up at him and then back down again.

"I… she's…" Fawks stuttered. Her voice quavering. 

"I'm so sorry, Fawks." Jack said, crouching down by her side. 

"No." she shook her head, "She can't be, not her." Jack wrapped his arm around her with a squeeze. Fawks leant down and wrapped her arms around Winter's torso and legs, lifting her up. A dead weight.

"Do you want me to…" Jack began. 

"No. I've got her." She snapped. Looking down onto Winter's form. Jack watched as she walked back to the direction of the SUV, parked in the distance. Fawks didn't sit in the front as Jack drove back to the hub, she sat in the back with Winter's head in her lap, looking down almost hopefully for her to wake up. Jack looked on with sad eyes, glancing into the rear view mirror.

In the hub Jack walked in first, and the team could tell from the look on his face that something had gone wrong.

"Jack..?" Gwen asked, he merely shook his head, looking back over his shoulder as Fawks walked through the cog door.

"Winter." Ianto said quietly. Placing his tray of coffee onto a desk. Fawks ignored everyone as she walked down the stairs into the medical bay. Tenderly placing Winter down on the table she looked up into Jacky's eyes. 

"Fawks…" Jacky began, 

"No. she's not. She can't be." 

"but…" 

"Please, Jacky, just run every test ever imaginable on her, there must be something still there, she's connected to this ship somewhere, and that would never let her die." Jacky looked at her team mates sadly. "Please."

TTT

Fawks was stood leaning by the wall when Jacky sighed and looked up at her. "Just keep it as dumb as possible." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Fawks. There's nothing, no vitals no brain waves, nothing. She's gone." Fawks found herself sliding down the wall with no real control over the motion. Landing on the floor, with her back against the cool plaster. Her vision blurred and her mind fell into a state where no information was processed. People were talking to her, touching, trying to console, but it wasn't working, she just kept staring at the patch of floor in front of her. She didn't really pay any attention to the voices around her but at one point someone sat down next to her, and didn't say a word. Just let her lean on their shoulder as the world around them moved as though in fast forward. People were crowding around the table now, discussing what would happen, what they would do with the body. Body. Dead. She's gone.

She didn't realise what was going on until both she and Winter's body had been moved downstairs, Winter placed on a table, ready to be unclothed and put into one of those horrible plastic gowns and put into the deep freeze. She stood up, having been now left on her own. And slowly walked across the cold storage and stood by the table. Stroking back a stray piece of hair from Winter's face.

"I like your hair like this," Fawks told her softly. "Suits you. I should have told you that. Why didn't I tell you that? You would have liked that. You would have smiled." she took a deep breath and stroked her face lovingly. "I'm so sorry, Winter. I said I'd get you home, I'm sorry." She bent down against the table and looked up at the hundreds of numbers on each locker, then something hit her. A feeling burning inside her that she couldn't stand for this. Not after all they'd been through. "No." She snarled. "You're not becoming another number on a report." 

"Fawks," Jack entered the room, John, Gwen and Ianto at his side, she looked up at him and let out a feral snarl.

"No. Jack. I won't let you, not her."

"We have too," Gwen told her gently. 

"I will not let you make her non-existent. Not a chance." Fawks growled. "She's having a funeral. A proper funeral."

"She doesn't exist here," John said softly.

"She does to me!"

"Rachel…" Ianto began.

"No. there is no chance on heaven or earth I will let you put her in there and be forgotten. This girl is so utterly fantastic and selfless and…amazing. She stood back and let the two people who she loved more than anything be together, no matter how badly it hurt her. She's so amazing that the TARDIS reached out and bonded with her. The TARDIS. She's the bravest human being I have ever met. And. I. Will. Not. Let. Her. Be. Forgotten."

"Fawks. I'm sorry, but the rules…" Jack sighed.

"Do not talk shit to me about rules and regulations. Jack Harkness." She yelled. "How many times have you bent rules around yourself, and how many times have I proved that I don't care jack shit about your rules and regulations." She turned her back on the team. Looking down at Winter. "She's getting a funeral. Now get out."

"Fawks…" John began, taking a step forward.

"GET! OUT!" She screamed.


	8. There are better things to do today

**I had a horrible dream last night that someone reviewed this story and just said it was awful but refused to explain why :( see This is obviously turning me mad. Therefore I have decided to thank all of my reviewers from this story, 'What's in a Name' and 'Words have meaning names have power' because your all lovely and when you criticise you tell me what it was that you didn't like and let me learn. I love you all my cute little monkey followers and long may this continue. **

**Bad2wolf2Mcgee**

**XXX**

'**Sonotalady': Oh *embarrassed face* that would explain why there was no review. Don't worry I wasn't upset with you considering your pretty much the only reviewer for this story at all. Chapter titles are sometimes difficult with this because I want them all to be lines from Dr Who. The problem comes in the fact that I'm trying to remember them all off the top of my head. So far I've managed it but it does get rather difficult so I'm glad you like them :) **

**There are better things to do today, Dying can wait**

It was like being ripped in half. Her mind convulsed in the dark and was thrown this way and that as she silently screamed. There was a wall, a wall between her and the TARDIS she could feel it calling for her. A heartbreaking cry of loss, like a mother who'd lost a child. She let out a pathetic whimper and called back to the voice in her mind. 'I'm here! I'm here! Please don't… don't leave me… please! Don't leave me here!' The TARDIS called back to her as she floated in the dark, every nerve alive with pain and fear. She heard a voice, a voice that seemed so far away.

'What's wrong with it?'

'I don't know, she's …'

'She's what Doctor?'

'She's crying.'

'Machines don't cry.'

'She's not a machine she's a sentient being and she's upset, don't be rude.' Tears tried to force themselves from Winter's eyes but something stopped them as the voices continued. One sarcastic and the other soothing. 'What is it? What's wrong love?' The TARDIS let out a low sound of mournful defeat and Winter cried out in despair as the voices and the hum disappeared from her mind. All that was left was the pain and as it grew stronger and stronger she felt she was going mad.

With a scream of excruciating pain she burst to life on the morgue table.

TTT

Winter was panting, her head hurt and she was sweating, she looked around, she could hear voices up the stairs. "I don't care, I've told you, you are not putting her in the morgue." Fawks snarled. 

"Just calm down…" Jack soothed. 

"God help me Harkness, you tell me to calm down one more time and I will happily shoot you in the face." 

"Rachel, it's alright, she's out of the morgue, let's just talk about this." 

"I've nothing to talk about Ianto. She's getting a funeral. I will not have her falling out of existence." 

"Where's she going to be buried?" Gwen asked gently. 

"There's this warehouse. Or there was, where she was, I've looked, it's not here anymore, it got knocked down now there's just a huge expanse of grass, and that's where she's going. Where Andrew House doesn't exist."

Winter hearing all this let out a low groaning noise. "What the hell was that noise." Fawks froze, standing and looking down to the med bay. Winter turned her head and looked at her blearily without sitting up. Her body still hurt and she felt rather sick. Fawks' jaw dropped, and then she broke into a grin so big, it her face felt like it was splitting. Not bothering with the stairs she vaulted over the bars and landed with a thud, running to Winter and dragging her up into her arms.

"What?" Ianto asked. 

"How?" John said, looking as confused as Jack. Winter turned to slip off the table but her mouth was suddenly occupied, Fawks pulled her desperately against her and Winter's eyes slid shut as she leant into the kiss. Fawks pulled away but kept her forehead to Winter's. 

"Ever do that to me again and I will kill you myself." Fawks said, pressing against Winter's lips again. 

"I think I just proved that to be rather dificult," Winter mumbled still a little delirious. She pulled back and slid off the table, her limbs refused to work though and she collapsed into a heap, swearing fluently in welsh. Fawks, Ianto and Gwen snorted slightly.

'You alright?' Fawks asked as she dipped down to help Winter back onto the table.

'I just died so not really.' Jack hadn't said a thing. He walked slowly down the stairs and stood right in front of her. She knew what he was thinking, everyone did but he was obviously struggling to come to terms with it.

'How?' he whispered. She sighed and looked up at him.

'Like I said, I'm connected to the TARDIS, if she feels me dying she reaches out for me and pretty much steals my vital processes and consciousness. Then when the damage is fixed she sends me back to my own body.'

'If you can do that then how come your friends think you're dead?' Jess asked, leaning on the wall. Winter shook her head.

'The TARDIS has amazing reactions but not even she's quick enough to save me if I get shot in the head or something. Weeping angels move so fast you blink and you're dead.'

'But your body was fine when Fawks brought you in,' Jack mentioned, 'Why did it take you so long.' The pain was slowly receding from Winter's head but something else was gone too.

'I'm in a different universe…' Winter paused, 'She's calling to me but… she can't get to me and I can't get to her. I need to try again, I need to go back.' Fawks looked at her surprised and realization of what she was saying dawned on her.

'No way.'

Winter sighed and slid of the table slowly, testing her legs out. When she was certain they could take her weight she steadily made her way over to the stairs. With every step her body became more used to moving and she was back to normal by the time she reached the main hub. 'No, Winter, No. It's not safe, I won't let you.'

'What's she planning?' John asked as the team watched both women.

'She's going back to limbo.' Fawks replied, watching Winter closely the young women rounded on Fawks.

'Have you ever been separated from that demon inside you Rachel?' she asked. Fawks frowned.

'Why are you calling me Rachel?'

'Because I'm talking to Rachel, not the demon. Together you make Fawks, alone you're the demon and Rachel and at this moment in time I'm talking to you Rachel.' Fawks looked over at the team who were warily eyeing them.

'Yes, we were separated, once.'

'How did it feel?' She was silent but the look of loss and pain on her face told Winter the answer. 'She's giving up Rachel, The TARDIS is giving up on me, she's dying. She's not ill or broken, she's just … depressed. Lost the will to live. Without the TARDIS I'm just Ethel Saunders. Daughter of a drunk father and an abusive mother. Sister of a boy who burnt to death in a drug induced haze leaving her to look after 30 orphaned kids.' Winter sighed, 'The TARDIS IS Nemo now. And when she dies I die.' Fawks shook her head. 'I have to go back.'

'I won't let you.' Winter sighed and looked up at her through her lashes.

'You don't have to.' She closed her eyes and reached out for that last touch of light, just beyond the mental wall, the barrier in her mind. She was almost at it when she felt a slap to her face. Her eyes blinked open and Fawks glared at her.

'What could happen?' she yelled, 'If you do this what could happen?' Winter looked over to John who had grabbed Fawks arms after the slap. 'Tell me! I deserve to know.' She was right and everyone knew it.

'There's a barrier up in my mind, the Doctor put it there. If I mess around with it then it might break.'

'And if that happens?' Ianto asked. Winter looked over at him and had to look away.

'I stop sleeping.' She wanted to leave it at that but Ianto was always more perceptive of her then she would have liked.

'And if that happens?' She sighed and refused to meet his eyes.

'I get more weary. Slowly I start to go mad, eventually I fall into a coma and after that I die.' Fawks fought against John and Ben grabbed her from the front.

'Either way you die.' Ianto told her.

'Not necessarily, if I'm careful the barrier might stay up. I just need to reassure the TARDIS, she needs to stop dying. If I can do that and get back she'll be fine and if she's fine then I'm fine.' Ianto looked at Fawks and then back at Winter.

'Do it.'

'Toes!' Fawks yelled. He rounded on her and pointed his finger.

'We all saw how you reacted when she died, If there's a chance then this is it.' Winter wasn't listening to the argument. It was keeping Fawks busy. She sat on the floor and eased her way behind the barrier. It was like trying to push through a sea of tar, but slowly the tar thinned slightly.

Fawks was released and she rushed over to Winter, running a hand down her arm, she was out of it. She turned and glared at the others.

TTT

Winter reached out for that last glimpse of light her senses were gone, her mind knew nothing but the warmth that she just about grasped. With a sudden burst like a firework, the world around her exploded and she was thrown back into the darkness.

TTT

Fawks gasped as Winter flinched and collapsed, seemingly dead. Jack sat next to her and Ianto opposite. She hadn't the strength to argue with any of them yet, not until this was over.

TTT

Winter knew this feeling. The ripping sensation in her head but this time she ignored it. She groaned with the effort of reaching out to the TARDIS. It was ill, obviously, hardly functioning. The voices were dim, far away.

'This is ridiculous, it's broken, let's take it to get it fixed.'

'It doesn't work like that Amy, there's no one left to fix her but me. I don't think this is to do with the wiring anyway.'

'Then what is it?'

'Something else.'

'Oh well that makes total sense… Oh, you don't mean something do you… you mean someone. The TARDIS misses her.'

'We all miss her Amy.' There was a long pause an then a faint continuation. 'I told her that when the TARDIS died she would, I never even contemplated that it might work the other way around as well.'

Winter built up all the memories of love and happiness she could think of and held them in her head, overpowering the pain. With a final push she flung them in the direction of the voices. If this didn't work then she had not clue what to do. There was silence for what seemed like an age. Suddenly the darkness became somehow brighter.

'Oh! Oh what was that, What? Um.'

'Doctor what did you do?'

'I didn't do anything!'

'You've always done something.'

'Amy Pond I swear, on my life, it wasn't me.'

'Then what was it?' A song from long ago filtered through and embraced the voices, Winter longed to be able to feel it, she heard but felt nothing. The light was bright but by no means warm. The Pain was creeping back into her system and taking over her senses but she could hear the TARDIS joyfully singing at her gift. Winter let out a chocked sob of yearning for the ship and let the pain take her.

Fawks jumped and watched while Ianto fussed as Winter leapt to life with a painful yell. He leaned over her and made soothing noises and the other woman took several fast breaths.

'Did it work?' He asked. Winter couldn't talk, she was to out of breath but she nodded smiling. That golden light was back in her mind, shining brightly behind the screen. She pushed herself of the floor and grinned at Fawks. The demon simply looked at her and walked past her, out of the hub. Everyone watched her go and Ianto leant forward taking Winter's hand. 'Thank you.' He murmured. She frowned.

'For what?'

'Coming back.'

**Only two more chapter left… Next time: A present disguised as angst**


	9. We seek new life and?

**This chapter is a sort of present. To everyone who originally asked for this sort of thing. I said no because it never felt right in 'What's in a name' but here it makes perfect sense. **

**So this is for: ****Sonotalady****, ****The small but powerful one ****and any other one of you who asked me (or secretly wanted) for this…**

**I hope it's all it lives up to be, start written by myself and everything else by the wonderful Rachy Babes :D**

'**sonotalady':** **Well let's be glad Fawks isn't a normal person then! On the other hand, her reaction isn't the most sensible thing she's done as you'll see. *shrug* I don't mind people not reviewing because Rachy Babes likes it and it's her character that I'm messing about with :D the weather's really changeable over here. One day it's sunny the next there's a thick covering of fog. -_- wish it would make it's mind up.**

**We seek new life and..? Dance**

Winter walked into the bar quietly. She was here to say she was sorry, to make up, she didn't want to come in as though to start an argument. Sam, the slug-like bar tender saw her and raised the skin where his eyebrows should have been. He glanced nervously at the corner and Winter followed his gaze. She felt her mouth drop over at the site before her. Fawks with her tail trailing up and down a human looking man with a greenish tinge to his skin. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pressed her up against the wall. Winter backed out of the bar as quietly as she could. She was certain no one but Sam had seen her and she was happy to leave it at that. She didn't own Fawks, they had made this clear time and time again that both were heading back to their own lovers as soon as they could but something inside her still felt jealous.

She didn't realize she was crying until she reached the Hub. She took the stairs down and as soon as she was through the cog door she headed down to the basement rooms. She opened the door that had been her bedroom at the other hub and sat in between the boxes. Her head rested on her knees as she sobbed into them, a hand rested on her shoulder but she ignored it. The familiar sent of Coffee, light aftershave and mint toothpaste encased her as Ianto wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled in closer and held onto his arms as he rocked her back and forward. She had to leave, she had to get out of here, it was more painful being here every day. That's what she had told Jack but now she understood that her mind was still holding out on the slight hope that she could stay because Ianto was looking so tempting right now.

His arms were holding onto her, giving her strength as they stood up. He wiped the tears from her face and stroked her face softly. Without thinking Winter reached up and pressed her lips against his. He pushed her back gently but she could see the look in his eyes, a confused lustful look. Nothing made sense right now, but what she did understand was that this was going to happen whether it was a good idea or not. Ianto leant forward and kissed her, she wrapped her fingers around the lapels of his jacket and he slid his tongue across her lips. Without a word he pulled back again and cocked his head as if having an idea. He took her hand and pulled her through the corridors back up to the hub. Everyone had gone home but Jack was sat at his desk, he looked up as Ianto led Winter inside.

Jack and Ianto shared a look without speaking and Jack smiled. Nodding the two of them into his office, Ianto closed the door behind him and led Winter forward to where Jack had shifted his stuff off of his desk as the Captain pulled his braces of his shoulders. Ianto sat up on the desk and pulled Winter onto his knee and instantly began kissing along the back of her neck as Jack claimed her lips. Winter twisted her fingers into Jack's hair as Ianto spread his fingers along her thighs, trailing ever so slowly across the denim of her jeans. Jack broke away and Winter let her head fall back onto Ianto's shoulder as the two men shared a passionate kiss over her shoulder.

Ianto traced delicate circles over the fabric on her legs as Jack broke away from him, he leaned down slowly and kissed up Winter's shoulder. He pulled back and shared another look with Ianto, Winter felt the younger man smile against her skin as he nudged her legs apart. Jack stepped forward and stood between Winter's denim clad legs. He leant forward and kissed her again as Ianto's hands rose from her thighs, trailing torturously slowly up to her hips, the soft pad of his thumbs teasing the skin that showed between the hem of her t-shirt and her jeans. He lay down and Jack forced Winter to follow the two of them lay on the desk, Winter rolled over and straddled Ianto, he gave her a lustful smile as he leaned up and kissed her.

Tangling her tongue with his she felt Jack's firm hands brushing up her back, pushing her t-shirt oh so slowly up the pane of her back, kissing each piece of newly exposed skin. Ianto's hands followed the t-shirt riding up her body, and Winter broke away with a gasp as he cupped her chest through the fabric of her bra. Jack leaned up to her ear, "Let's go downstairs," He whispered huskily.

She sat up and kissed Ianto passionately as they lifted from the desk but Winter turned to Jack as Ianto left down the ladder, he caught her waist and pulled her closer, meeting her lips with fiery passion. She moaned into the kiss and let her fingers trail over the fabric of his shirt, fingering the buttons teasingly. Slowly, with both their tongues fighting for dominance, she began unbuttoning his shirt leaving him in the white t-shirt her wore underneath. Mildly annoyed, she wanted to feel his skin on hers, Winter pulled back and wound her hands under his top. Letting her fingernails graze across his hot skin.

"Hey," Ianto called up, "I'm waiting."

Winter grinned at Jack and turned to slide down the ladder, Ianto caught her at the bottom and pulled her against him, kissing up her jaw line. She wound her arm around his neck letting her fingers undo the knot of his tie. She felt Jack press up against her back, his shirt and t-shirt disregarded somewhere upstairs.

Ianto dropped his shirt and tie down on the floor and pulled Winter and Jack closer to him. Winter purred at the feeling of being comfortably surrounded by the smell and warmth of both men.

Jack span her round and slowly kissed his way down her body, Ianto unclipping her bra and she let it slide down her arms. Ianto's hands and Jack's mouth soon went to work, causing her eyes to roll back and a series of pleasured gasps and squeaks making their way out of her throat. Jack kissed his way lower, gently tugging down her trousers and leaving kisses across both thighs, moving upwards. Winter had twisted her neck round and was locked into a strong kiss with the welsh man behind her, moaning into his mouth at both his and Jack's actions.

Winter's knees almost buckled at the feeling of Jack's tongue, as it teased and taunted her between her legs. Only Ianto's strong hands kept her upright as she cussed quietly in Welsh. She let her hands twist into his hair, tugging at the roots in the throes of passion and pulled him nearer her core, desperate for release. Ianto kissed along her exposed throat as she leant back on him, moaning to the ceiling. Jack gave a throaty moan, sending vibrations through Winter and causing a broken gasp to make it out her throat. She swore loudly as she reached her release, Ianto swallowing her moans as he pressed against her lips.

Jack made his way back up her body and tangled his tongue with Ianto's sharing Winter's taste. Winter pulled them both back to the bed, unbuckling Ianto's belt, and Jack slid it off as she lay herself down on the bed, pulling Ianto on top of her, Jack by her side. He rolled to the side and pulled something out of a draw and between him and Winter as she slowly stripped Ianto, with knowing hands he gently slid the condom onto the younger man sharing a deep loving kiss before nodding to Winter. Ianto sent her a lustful smile which she mirrored as he leaned over her crashing his lips to hers.

Winter cried out in sheer pleasure as Ianto thrust inside, kissing down her neck leaving her free to gasp out obscenities in every language she knew up to the sky. Ianto gave a low moan as Jack laid his weight gently on top of the two of them, careful not to crush the woman beneath them. Ianto moaned deeply, his pleasure sending vibrations along Winter's skin as Jack locked lips with her across Ianto's shoulder, the three of them building up a slow rhythm of pure carnal pleasure, moaning and throbbing with pleasure.

Ianto was nearest, holding Winter tight as he gave a low moan and his eyes slid shut with pleasure, setting off the other two, he stole the scream from Winter's lips, crushing his to hers as she pushed her body upwards to meet both their wanting mouths, lips teeth and tongues meeting with nothing but fire and love and desire. Jack bit down into the soft flesh on Ianto's neck and then as he came down he lovingly kissed the spot he had bitten. Jack rolled to the side and Ianto to the other. Jack cupped Winter's face and brought her lips to his and gave her a loving kiss before Ianto did the same, the three of them drifting slowly into slumber.

**Right well I don't know about you but I'm off for a cold shower… Next time: reconciliation **


	10. Ohhh it's not goodbye!

**Well we've come to the end of Winter's time in Fawks' world. It's been fun but I've got to move onto several other tasks including 2 Sarah Jane stories and at least 1 Pip story. Not to mention a lorry load of homework and coursework :( anyway, this chapter is rather special because not even Rachy Babes has seen it so this chapter is for her :) thank you for helping me out so much with this story and for letting me borrow Fawks Winter and I had a ball :D**

'**The small but powerful one':** Right…well…um, Thank you :) Rachy Babes is awesome at that sort of thing so all credit for the *cough cough* goes to her. As for more well neither of us are ruling out another trip for either team, either way (in fact the idea of Fawks' team coming through to visit Winter's team is pretty good *light bulb appears* anyway that won't be fore a while yet but I wont forget it.

**Ohhh it's not goodbye!**

Winter woke up a few hours later and untangled herself from both men's arms and the bedding. Something was flashing in her face it was really getting on her nerves. She leant across Jacks chest, over to the bedside table and picked up the object. It was leather, long…the vortex manipulator. It was ready! She looked back at Jack and Ianto and sighed softly. Slipping back into her clothes she leant over them and left lasting kisses on their lips before leaving the small room.

The computer was flashing silently and she logged on in Jack's name. Rift disturbance, the same place she'd arrived. A camera sat on the side. Ianto's, he'd been given it by Rhiannon and taken to leaving it around the hub so people took random photos of everything and anything. It appeared he'd done the same in this universe. She looked around and snatched it up, placing it in her pocket before taking the lift up to the surface.

Once she was standing on the exact spot of the disturbance she looked down at the strap in her hand. She slipped it onto her wrist and started fiddling with it.

'It might help if you know how to program it.' Winter looked up and saw Fawks standing a few meters away.

'Well I'm obviously incapable so why don't you do it.' She replied coldly. Fawks flinched.

'What's wrong with you?'

'What's wrong with me?' Winter frowned, frustrated, 'I almost died today, If I hadn't gone back to limbo I would be dead, no doubt about it. I thought you would have been supportive but you just ran off!' Fawks opened her mouth to argue back but Winter held a hand up, 'No, wait. And as if that wasn't bad enough I came to find you to make my apologies.' Fawks' frown disappeared replaced by confusion.

'I never saw you.' Winter turned away from her and looked back to the manipulator.

'You wouldn't have, you were occupied with someone else.' Realization dawned and Fawks strode forward.

'I'm sorry, I just…' Winter shook her head and threw her arm down angrily.

'Don't bother, I don't need to hear it. I just thought once it was done to you you would have realized that it hurts.' Winter knew she'd taken it too far by comparing her to John but it had just slipped out. Fawks seemed to crumble, her eyes widened in shock and she physically recoiled. 'Sorry, that was out of line.' Winter sighed. Fawks sprung forward and grabbed Winter's arms.

'Do you have any idea what it was like watching you die?' she growled, 'I lowered that cable, I didn't warn you early enough, I thought I had killed you and it tore me apart. Then you came back and wanted to go straight into Limbo again. I couldn't face feeling like that again. Suddenly I'm standing with my ex and his wife and staring at my seemingly dead lover and all I can think is 'please let her live" she took a breath and pulled Winter into a hug. 'I realized I loved you and it terrified me. So when you woke up I just, I ran, not just from you, from everything. And I'm sorry I did it but that's just what I'm programmed to do.' She pulled back and tapped her head. Winter stared at her, surprised.

'You what?'

'What?' Fawks shifted uncomfortably under Winter's gaze.

'You said you loved me.' The demon blushed and looked away to the bay.

'Yeah, I guess I did.' Winter brushed her cheek gently and pulled her gaze to her own face.

'I love you too.' Fawks leapt forwards and wrapped her arms around Winters neck, as their lip met she felt the other girls arms slid around her waist and smiled. She took a deep breath of Winter's scent…and pulled back.

'You smell different.' Winter blushed furiously and Fawks leaned in to take another sniff, running her nose up Winter neck. 'You little minx.' Fawks laughed, 'was it good.' Winter giggled and nodded. 'Wow, how good.' She grinned as Winter nudged her ribs jokingly. 'Come on then.' She took Winter's arm and began programming the manipulator, 'of course you know this means that you need to come back.' Winter frowned.

'What?'

'Well I didn't get the last lay so you have to come back. You never know maybe Jack and Ianto could join us.' Fawks burst out laughing at the unconscious look in Winter's eyes. 'There, you're all set.' A small ripple of orange light flickered meters away. Winter smiled and checked the bow on her back, the camera in her pocket and the bracelet on her wrist. She turned to face Fawks again and leant in for another kiss, Fawks put her fingers to Winter's lips and grinned. 'Come and get it.' She replied, laughing, and pushed Winter through the rip in time.

The light disappeared and Fawks was left starring at thin air. She smiled bravely and turned around. Jack and Ianto stood a few meters away, she chuckled and headed over to meet them. Ianto put an arm around her as they headed back to the hub. She sighed and smiled sadly.

'You alright?' Jack asked kindly. Fawks thought for a moment and frowned at him.

'How come you never let me join in?'

**That's all for this story…for now at least. Anyway I'll post another authors not on 'What's in a name' If I put another story up :) see you soon my little monkeys.**


End file.
